


Primitive Urges

by truerowdyvoid



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Masturbation, PWP, Sad Wank, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, wow i cant belive that wasnt an existing tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truerowdyvoid/pseuds/truerowdyvoid
Summary: Commander Shepard makes "first contact" with a Prothean after a party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys idk what to tell you other than this is the first thing I've written in literal months and I banged it out in a solid 90 minute stretch. Prothean dick cured my writer's block.
> 
> Alternate titles include: "Back In My Cycle We Didn't Have Titty", "-sweats in Prothean-", and "(spongebob voice) this is.... /advanced/ fucking"

It had been a good party, Shepard thought as she collapsed onto her bed. For the most part, everyone had gotten along. Nobody had been injured, at least. That was the most you could ask for when you got that many intergalactic races in one place. And she’d been the last one standing, at the end of the night. She chuckled to herself, unhooking her bra.

“Shepard, you are one master hostess,” she mumbled, slipping the bra though the neckline of her dress. As she rose to take the rest off, the door opened a few inches. “Who is it?”

Without answering, Javik entered, arms crossed, and leaned against the wall near the door. He studied her for a few seconds with unfocused eyes. Eventually she sighed.

“Yes, Javik? You gonna just stand there, or is there something you need?”

“I don’t need anything.” His low rumbling voice was slurred. It had been for the past few hours. For someone who was such a lightweight, she was surprised he wasn’t already out for the night. “From what I know of you primitives, it is… customary that you want company in times like this.”

“Times like what?”

“While intoxicated. And since I am indebted to you for providing such a nice occasion, I am here to hold your hair, so to speak. If you need.”

“I don’t need you to hold my hair while I puke, Javik. I hold my liquor better than you do.” To prove a point, she took a sip from her bottle. “Besides, that’s bullshit. You’re nowhere near considerate enough to do that. What’s the real reason you’re up here?”

He shifted slightly, and dare she say it, he looked uncomfortable. Is that what it takes to make the mighty Prothean anxious? A night of drinking? We’ll have to do this more often. As much as it pained her to acknowledge it, she enjoyed his company, though she still wasn’t certain if they were friends. He was interesting to look at, and the sheer outrageousness of the things he said was worth the occasional insult. Besides, he didn’t mean to be a jerk, it was just culture shock… right?

“If you want me to be honest, so be it. I know you desire sexual relations.”

For god’s sake.

“And how do you know that?”

“I read you. While we were dancing.”

Ah yes, the dancing. They had danced together, hadn’t they? What song had been playing, again? At one point, his hand even fell upon her waist - quickly removed when James hooted about it. It had been kind of hot, dancing with him. But she felt that way about most people she danced with. Something about the act of moving to rhythm was enough to get her going.

“Yeah, so I’m horny. What of it? What makes you think I’d want to do it with you?”

“I read that as well.”

“Read this, shithead.” She slung her bra at him, the strap looping around the side of his head. Without taking it off, he took a drink from his beer, making a gesture she could only assume was the Prothean equivalent of flipping her off. Setting the can down, he studied the bra delicately, before approaching her to lay it surprisingly neatly on the bed. “You always talk about reading people. How do you even do it?”

“In this case? It was your eyes.” He sat down next to her. “You remind me of Prothean women sometimes. They could engage in foreplay with their eyes alone.” He sounded wistful. “The way you were looking at me was… enchanting. For a primitive.”

“Mm. And you would lower yourself to having sex with a primitive?”

“In my cycle, I would never. The social stigma would be too strong. However, if there’s none of my kind left to judge me…” His double-pupiled eyes flicked up to meet hers. “Promise you wouldn’t tell?”

“Please. As if I would go around bragging about something like that.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means I don’t want people knowing about this either. I have a reputation to uphold too, y’know.” She laid her hand across his. He almost pulled it away out of reflex, but allowed the contact. It was surprisingly warm, in contrast to some of the other races she’d had… “encounters” with. Her face suddenly felt very warm. Was this actually going to happen? “So uh, what’ve you got going on down there? Do I need a Prothean anatomy lesson before we get going?”

“It’s roughly analogous to humans. I did some quick research before coming up here.”

“Is that why I heard quiet pornographic sounds coming from the kitchen? I thought I was hallucinating that.”

“You have sharp ears,” he laughed. It was throaty and quiet, but genuine. She was pretty sure she’d never heard him laugh before. It was refreshing. She wasn’t even aware she was making eyes at him before he took her face in his hands and murmured, almost with a smile, “You’re doing it again.”

Before she could say anything, he pulled her in, clumsily pressing their lips together. He tasted of booze, and she wondered what he’d taste like if they hadn’t been drinking. Of course, this probably wouldn’t be happening if they hadn’t been drinking. Maybe, though. Maybe he’d simply let down his inhibitions and had secretly been pining for her this whole time.

Or maybe he was wasted.

Either way, his one hand was tracing down her neck, long nails threatening to leave scratches. At this moment, she didn’t quite care, though she knew she would in the morning. Her own hands had risen to the side of his head, roughly making out the ridges and bumps on his smooth skin. It was an interesting texture, and as she slid her tongue along his lips, she wondered if it wasn’t one she could get used to. He pushed her down to the mattress, and not gently. But there was no hostility behind it, just passion as he climbed atop her and tilted her chin up to kiss down her neck, sucking at her collarbone.

“Ff… Javik, fuck. Hold on, get off me.” 

“Was that unpleasant? I’m-”

“No, no, I’m just taking my dress off.” She looked him up and down, at his red and gold party regalia. It looked good, showed off his biceps, but she wanted it off. “You should get naked, too.”

“I’ll wait until you’re done. Don’t want to miss it.” Now he was smiling, as he leered at her breasts, eyes following the curve of her waist down to her hips. 

“Does this cater to your advanced sensibilities?” she mocked, turning around to give him a view of her ass.

“Humans are far… squishier than Protheans. I’ll have to take care not to hurt your soft, delicate body.”

“But do you like it?”

“I do. My apologies, I’ve… never been good at expressing gratitude.” You could say that again. He got up and began taking off his clothes. “I suppose I should keep my promise, then.” Shepard found herself drawing in a breath as his arms flexed and his back arched. His chest was broad, and she almost expected to see toned muscle on his abdomen until he took off his shirt, revealing segmented plates instead. We can work with that. He was getting hard, but didn’t take off his underwear yet. His arms and legs were muscled not unlike a humans’, with green and blue and purple coloration running down them. He crossed his arms, again in a moment of shocking unease. “Is this to your liking?”

“Very much.” She laid back down and beckoned him atop her again, testing her nails against the plates on his back. They were clearly innervated and sensitive, as he groaned softly and arched his hips into her.

“You think you’re going to be in charge here, primitive?” he purred against her ear. “I’ll show you how an advanced race fucks.”

It was the first time she’d ever heard any vulgarity from his mouth.  
“Bring it on. Give me the Prothean experience.” She drew her teeth along his jawline, and he once more ducked his head to her chest, biting at one tit while squeezing the other between his three clawed fingers. His narrow, pointed teeth would leave bruises, she was sure of it, and made a mental note to send him pictures of the dark purple blossoming across her chest in the coming days. “Oh, fuck…”

“You like the teeth?”

“Yeah, I do, I - ah!” She jumped back in pain. He’d drawn blood. “Shit, Javik, you said you’d be careful!”

“Oh, I - I didn’t mean to-” He looked panicked, remorseful even. He reached toward her but she smacked his hand away.

“Shit.” She grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, dabbing at the blood trickling down her breast. “Fuck, get off me, let me put some medi-gel on this.” He was silent as she ran to the bathroom. The cuts weren’t that deep, but bore the shape of his teeth, and were bleeding profusely until she applied the gel to them. They healed, slower than usual, but they healed, and she heaved a sigh of relief, still not knowing if Protheans carried anything infectious to humans. When she went back into the bedroom, he was gathering his clothes. “Wait, what’re you doing?”

“Leaving.”

“You don’t have to.” She sat beside him. “I’m not mad. It’s bound to happen when two species get it on for the first time. Hey, look at me.” She turned his head to face her, but he refused to look her in the eye. “I’m not upset. Just be a little more gentle, okay? Maybe less teeth.”

“You still want to do it?”

“We’ve come this far,” she laughed. On a whim, she kissed him on the cheek before lying back down on her side. He briefly touched the spot where her lips had been, before carefully settling down next to her. 

“You’re so delicate, I fear I’ll break you.”

“Give me some credit, here. I’m not that weak. But if you’re really worried…” Catching him off guard, she flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips. “Let me be on top?”

Back in the mood, he smirked. 

“I like a woman who can take charge.”

“Then you must’ve liked me from the first day,” she teased, rubbing her hands across his chest.

“...I’d be lying if I denied it,” he begrudgingly admitted. She rocked her hips against his, leaning over him. “Even your… what do you call you genitals?”

“Just call it a cunt.”

“Even your cunt is soft,” he said quietly, as though he was half lost in thought. He drew her down against him, hands firm but not forceful on her back. She kissed his neck, breathing heavier now as her clit rubbed at his cock through their underwear. She could feel ridges on it, and couldn’t wait to see what it looked like. 

“Let me take your underwear off?”

“It’s not as though I can’t do it myself, but if you want to.” 

She pulled them down, pausing as his cock bobbed out. It was deep green, with ridges and bumps, pronged vertically at the tip. Without thinking, she drew her tongue up the length of it, and he cursed in a language she didn’t know. 

“Shepard…” he muttered as she continued removing the last of their clothes.

“Like that?” She dug through her dresser drawers for the box of condoms, and tossed one at him. He gave her an odd look, and she shrugged. “Just in case.”

“You’re prepared. Do you do this often?”

“Not as often as I’d like,” she joked. It wasn’t a perfect fit on him, but it would work. Straddling him once more, she parted her lips to better rub her clit against those delightful curves of his cock. She braced herself against his chest, allowing him to squeeze her breasts with both hands. The two moaned in unison, voices harmonizing in a way she couldn’t help but think of as beautiful. Eventually, she sat up to guide his cock inside her. His head fell back in ecstasy, as he continued cussing in Prothean. He was a decent size, filling her up without stretching too far. “Mm, you feel good.”

He looked at her with desperate eyes.

“Shepard, you’re…”

“I’m what?” She bounced her hips faster, biting her lip to hold back groans. He had no such reservations, and it took a few moments for him to continue.

“You’re good at this.”

“Thanks. Mmm.” She sighed happily as he thrusted up into her, a guiding hand on her ass. Her cunt clenched around him. It was a blissful feeling, engaging in something like this. She couldn’t help but feel she was claiming a prize here - the first of her cycle to fuck a Prothean. As she grinded against him, and noted how his thighs clenched beneath her, she couldn’t help but wonder if he felt the same about her.

It didn’t take long for her to find herself on the brink of orgasm. All those fun knobs and ridges on his cock weren’t just for show - they were efficient in tickling the inside of her cunt in the best ways. 

“Javik, I-”

“Are you close?”

“Yes-”

Another foreign curse.

“Oh, you - keep doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Keep talking… in Prothean...”

He grinned and held her close, fucking into her faster. As he whispered in her ear, she wondered what he was saying. She was sure it was just her human perceptions that made it sound tender, perhaps it was just the general tone of the language, but there was something soft and lilting about whatever he was murmuring to her. With a few final moans, she came hard, biting his jaw as she did. That earned a few jerks of his hips as he reached his climax, spilling into her with enough force that she felt it through the condom. The two breathing hard, they looked at each other through half-lidded eyes, before Shepard climbed off of him despite wanting to be held longer. He disposed of the condom, face flushed bluish from fading arousal.

“Let it be known that there is one thing primitives are apparently good at,” he said, perching on the edge of the bed.

“And one thing the Protheans could teach us.” She paused. “Are you leaving?”

“I’m not sure of the custom after something like this.”

“You might want to stay. Don’t want to disturb the others, they might ask questions.”

“Good point.” He laid back down, and she held his hand, unsure if she was allowed to wrap her arms around him. She always felt cuddly after sex, but he might not. She would respect his wishes. Besides, it wouldn’t be right to presume this meant more than it did.

“Hey, uh, Javik?”

“Mm.”

“What were you whispering to me at the end there?”

There was a long pause, during which he stared up at the ceiling, unblinking yellow eyes glinting in the dim light. Eventually he pulled his hand away.

“Perhaps I should go.”

“Was it really that bad?”

“You don’t need to know what it was. It’s not that important, is it? Regardless of what it meant, it got the job done.”

“Alright, alright. I won’t push it. And I don’t mind you staying, but you can leave if you want.”

He sighed and rolled to face away from her. 

“I don’t know what I want.”

“Fair enough.”

For a few minutes there was silence as the two tried to fall asleep, not touching at all. Just as Shepard felt herself drifting off, Javik spoke softly.

“Shepard?”

“Yeah?”

“For the record, I like how soft you are.”

“Thanks. I like your weird bumpy dick. Gets all those hard-to-reach spots.”

“... Go to sleep, Shepard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days following the party, the Normandy crew has returned from shore leave. But what happens on the Citadel doesn't necessarily stay on the Citadel.

No matter how hard Javik tried to focus on anything else, his mind kept coming back to that night. The way she’d looked dancing, the way she felt under his hands, those sounds she made when he fucked her… it was enough to distract him from the task at hand. Shouldn’t he be throwing himself into training to fight the reapers, or strategizing war plans, or… or anything else,  _ literally  _ anything else besides those foolish memories of that foolish night?

 

And it was foolish, wasn’t it, to think anything more would come of it. As if they didn’t both have better things to do. No, they couldn’t right now. It was tempting to envision a future, perhaps, where things were different. Fuck, what if things were different? What if they had the time to devote to each other, to fucking each other? Not loving each other, of course, he was a soldier, and soldier Protheans didn’t fall in love. It was be a dishonor to his code and to the memories of his society to even entertain the idea.

 

Commander Shepard could take her feelings wherever she wanted, but he would stay put. He envied her, in that way.

 

He checked the clock and cursed. She’d be turning in around this time, too. He did his best to schedule his sleep around times when she would be awake. Since she’d interacted with that Prothean beacon, the mark it left on her brain allowed for some crossover in their wavelengths, so to speak. It was still odd to experience it with a primitive, someone who wasn’t built for telepathy but against all odds had achieved it, even if only in sleep. If she’d ever noticed it on her end, she hadn’t mentioned it. He preferred for it to stay that way.

 

And there she was, creeping at the edges of his consciousness, almost tickling in the way she dipped in and out of sleep. It was interesting, sometimes, when she had dreams of Earth. He’d seen her in boot camp, eating with friends, kissing other humans who he’d never met, nor had she ever mentioned. Not that she had an obligation to. He hadn’t told her of the women he’d slept with, though of course that was a different matter entirely. He’d only bred for procreation, to pass on his warmonger genes. It was a formality more than anything else, another task assigned to soldiers of his rank. Nothing like what he’d done with Shepard. He still wasn’t sure what that was, but it certainly wasn’t what he’d experienced in his cycle.

 

But yes, he liked seeing her dreams. It was when she had nightmares that kept him awake that he took umbrage with the whole thing.

 

This time, as she fell into a deeper sleep and stopped dancing around the border between them, there were no pictures. Just warmth, warmth and comfort. Something was making her heart pound. The sensation of a hand running down her body, following her curves - those soft, pliable curves he couldn’t stop thinking about. How lovely they’d felt under his touch, how different from anything he’d felt before.

He could already tell that this was going to be a sexual dream. And truth be told, it made him uncomfortable to have this window into her mind at times like this, but not enough that he couldn’t take advantage of it. Especially after what they’d experienced together, he felt like it would be alright. 

 

...So long as he didn’t tell her.

 

His hand rubbed his slit through his underwear, wetness already soaking through the fabric. He felt his cock pulsing within, almost to the beat of her racing heart as whoever she had in mind squeezed her breasts. Did she also see herself in third person view when she dreamed, or was that just because he was an outsider intruding on her brain? Did she see how good she looked, her sex-flushed lips parted in bliss? As he coaxed his cock out, he wished he could see more than her face.

 

And now she was making those amazing sounds, those tiny gasps and sighs in response to lips pressing down her chest.

 

“Ah, oh, ff...fuck.” He heard her voice in his head, low and throaty, all pretenses of femininity thrown to the wind in the face of pleasure. He thumbed the tip of his cock, breathing a little harder now that she was, as well. Closing his eyes, he decided to immerse himself fully. As though that hadn’t been the plan from the start. He knew he was a coward for denying it.

 

She was groaning out something, he couldn’t hear what. Hopefully something dirty, something pleading, something-

 

“ _ Javik. _ ”

 

It would be hot if it wasn’t such a jolt, hearing his name from her lips. She was dreaming about him? Were those his hands on her breasts, his teeth on her neck? He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, her dreams meant nothing, usually, just full of random memories. On the other hand… why was this memory the one she was subconsciously reliving?  _ Does she want more? Does she want to do it again? _ His chest ached. There was, after all, nobody here to stop him. No fellow commanders to tell him to focus on other things, no admirals to scold him for catching feelings after casual sex. If he wanted to accept those feelings into his heart, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

 

Though she probably didn’t have those feelings. The sex had felt good, she wanted to feel good, that was the end of it. Certainly that was all it was. He shoved the emotions to the side and stroked himself faster, centering on the way she was feeling as he kissed down her belly, nibbling at her thighs. What was he… oh.  _ Oh _ . Her shuddering moans told him exactly what dream-Javik was doing. His own slit tingled at the thought of her getting wet in her sleep, waking up to the fabricated memory of him going down on her.

 

He cursed a few times, cumming into his hand. Her dream still invaded his mind as he wiped himself clean, breath still ragged. And then - nothing. The connection was cut off.

 

_ She woke up when she was about to orgasm? That’s just unlucky. _

 

Of course, this allowed for more energy he could devote to thinking about the nature of their relationship, which was also unlucky. He did really enjoy her company, which was more than he could say about most others on the ship. And she was beautiful in a way he hadn’t expected from a human. Perhaps this was worth exploring. In time, of course.

 

His omni-tool pinged. A photo message from Shepard. He tapped it open, revealing a high definition shot of her bare breasts, covered in purpling bruises from where he’d bitten her the other night.

 

“Give me some more?” the caption said.

 

It would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don't have a goddamn clue if any of this makes sense with canon lore about Shepard and the beacon and the Prothean telepathy because I just bought the From Ashes DLC (yes I wrote that whole first chapter without having Javik in the game, can you fucking believe) but I saw the whole dream-sharing concept on tumblr and I just... I had to. Don't come for me if it contradicts canon, I'm just trying to have some fun. Thanks for reading, commenting, etc by the way, I wasn't expecting anyone to even read that first chapter, it's really appreciated!
> 
> Also I love writing about aliens and all the wacky and wonderful possibilities for their junk heyoooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I THINK I SATISFIED MY NEED TO WRITE FOR THIS SHIP BUT WHO KNOWS?? CERTAINLY NOT ME
> 
> also i wanted to make this 100% filth but i accidentally some fluff?? my kink is rude men secretly having Feelings all along and we'll all just have to live with that

There was a certain paranoia that accompanied Javik every time he slunk out from his quarters into the more populated parts of the ship. This was only magnified as he made his way to the Commander’s room, wishing a thousand times over that people would stop  _ staring  _ at him, it was unbearable the way humans could make his skin crawl just by looking. Who were they to gawk at him? They only had two eyes. He should be gawking at them.

 

He reminded himself that he only had to get to the elevator before arriving where he needed to be. He hadn’t sent a message back to Shepard, she’d see the read receipt and assume he was on his way, he figured. And if she was caught off guard, all the better. It would serve her right for tripping him up with that picture she’d sent.

 

He was trying very hard to be irritable about the whole thing. It wasn’t quite working.

 

Mercifully, there was no one in the elevator, and no one got on while it rose to Shepard’s quarters. He stood outside her door for a few moments, listening intently, but sensed no movement. The door opened abruptly before him, Shepard standing in her loungewear, with crossed arms. He’d hoped she’d be naked, but seeing her in sweatpants was endearing in a way he didn’t want to think too much about.

 

“...Commander.”

 

“What, suddenly you don’t know how to knock? Or text me back? Get in here.” Her voice was harsh, but she was smiling, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.  _ Humans are so weird.   
_

 

“Is there something I should…” He trailed off as she began undressing. The room smelled so strongly of her, rich and sweet, with the same salty tint she’d had the night they’d had sex. It seemed stronger now that he was sober. And it was definitely centered between her legs. The overall scent was nearly too much for his fine-tuned senses, and it took a few moments to acclimate to it. She was saying something, he was sure, but she was also standing naked before him, sweating and flushed and aroused, and it was next to impossible to listen. It was only when she stopped talking that he found himself able to hear again.

 

Her lips quirked into a grin.

 

“You paying attention?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then what did I just say?”

 

“Nothing of importance,” he grumbled. She laughed. At one time, it would have pissed her off, but they’d become close enough that she could brush off statements like that.

 

“I’ll repeat it. And while I do, you should take your clothes off.” Her eyes narrowed as he did so, sweeping over his body. “Sorry to be so abrupt about this, but I was having a very good dream, and you were in it. Figured we may as well go for a round two, if you’re up for it. Which I guess you are, or you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“You’re correct,” he chuckled. It was tempting to say he knew exactly what kind of dream she was having. Maybe another time. Right now, she was suddenly very close, her hands on his hips, and it reminded him how short she was in comparison to him. That wasn’t a humans-in-general thing, that was a Shepard thing. Small but solid, in a way many of the humans he’d seen weren’t. She had to tilt her head up to look at him.

 

“You know,” she said with a slight smile, “I think you’re too tall to kiss me like this.”

 

“I think you’re right.” And with that, he bent down and looped his arms around her hips, lifting her up. She squeaked in surprise, a very unbecoming sound for a military commander and certainly one he’d never heard from her before, but then she was laughing, wrapping arms and legs around him. He couldn’t help but crack a smile at her expression, so carefree as he held her. To distract himself from the way his heart was pounding, he kissed her, and she soon quieted down, teeth sinking into his lip. Making sure to be delicate, he copied her, taking note of the way she gasped and held him tighter as his teeth grazed her. When he carried her over to the bed and set her on her back, the sight of her with her legs spread and ready for him was achingly delicious, and the pleading look on her face set the muscles between his own legs taut, cock beginning to unsheath. She looked at it in curiosity, and he realized she hadn’t seen it at anything less than peak arousal. She probably hadn’t even realized he had a slit so similar to her own.

 

“My eyes are up here,” he smirked. 

 

“All four of them.”

 

“Is that supposed to be a joke?”

 

“Sorry, it’s just really wild and I can’t get over it. God. I’m fucking a four eyed alien. There, I said it, it’s out there, I’m good.” She took a deep breath. “Where were we?”

 

“You know,  _ you’re _ the alien to myself and most other beings in this galaxy-”

 

“Yeah, yeah-”

 

“And most of us think it’s pretty strange how you produce milk to feed your children-”

 

“I get it-”

 

“And then  _ sexualize _ those milk-making parts-”

 

“C’mon-”

 

“And that your males let their genitals hang unprotected externally. It’s absolutely-”

 

“Primitive?”

 

“ _ Yes,”  _ he said in exasperation.

 

“Well if that’s how you feel, maybe you don’t wanna fuck me after all.”

 

“I… I didn’t say  _ that _ .”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. So maybe keep your judgments to yourself.”

 

He couldn’t quite tell how displeased she was. Why were humans so hard to read? They didn’t make any sense. But, he  _ had _ seen her angry before, and judging by the lack of lip-curling and brow-squinching, she wasn’t too upset with him. Sighing, he pressed his lips to her forehead and felt her freeze beneath him. When he pulled back, she looked confused at the gesture of tenderness.

 

“I’m sorry if I upset you.”

 

“Your criticisms were valid.”

 

“I do really like your… breasts.” The word still felt foreign in his mouth.

 

“And I like your eyes.” She began kissing him again, and he smiled against her lips. There was something very interesting about the way her delicate human heart was fluttering madly in her chest, like that of some sort of small creature’s. While his pulse was certainly speeding up, it was still heavy and thudding, and the comparison told him that he had far more stamina than she did. One day, they’d have to test it.

 

He felt his heartbeat throbbing in his cock, and wondered if she could feel it too, with the way they were grinding their hips together. Her slit was dripping wet, sliding against his skin. She’d probably already been wet when he’d got there, with that dream she’d had. Fuck, the dream… it was so strange, being inside her head when that was happening, seeing it from the outside but also  _ feeling _ it, from her perspective. Knowing what it was like - or at least, how she imagined it would be like.

 

“Mm, Javik,” she murmured. “I want you inside me.”

 

“Do you have protection?”

 

“Screw protection, I’m pretty sure we’re safe. Please, just - just fuck me.”

 

A dubious choice, but not one he would argue with. Pausing from kissing, he sat back a little to guide his cock into her heat, groaning as he entered her. Oh, but she was tight - tighter than anything he’d ever experienced. Tight and hot, squeezing around him as he fucked into her. The effect was not lost on Shepard, either - her face scrunched up, certainly beyond her control, and it might have looked ridiculous had he not known it was from pleasure.

 

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” she whimpered, clawing at his back. “Fuck, fuck-”

 

“Tell me how it feels,” he grunted.

 

“It feels  _ good _ , Javik, it feels, oh, it feels good.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear. Ah!” She was biting at his neck now to stifle her moans, harder than he’d thought her capable of, and while his skin was far tougher than hers and surely wouldn’t break, it was a little alarming. No matter, though, he didn’t pull back and she didn’t stop, biting across his throat and shoulders. The downside, of course, was that he couldn’t see her face. Eventually he pulled her back by her hair, and she rose with a gasp, squeezing her arms around his waist hard in an attempt to hide again. “Let me see your face. I want to see how good it feels.”

 

She whined at that, eyelids fluttering open and shut as she tried obediently to stay focused on him. For someone so unforgiving on the battlefield, it sure was easy to make her bend in bed - he wondered if she was like this with everyone she had sex with. A trembling, panting mess beneath him, following his direction without even thinking. He’d like to see how far he could push it. One day.

 

As it was, she was a vision of bliss, clearly enjoying herself. With one shaking hand, she grasped his wrist, moving his fingers to rest on her throat. He recoiled in surprise, stopping the motion of his hips.

 

“You want me to…”

 

“Just, very gently - not in the center of my throat, more on the sides.” She positioned his fingers over the blood vessels on either side of her neck. He could feel her skipping pulse, the blood rushing beneath her skin. “I’ll let you know if it’s too tight, don’t worry.”

 

“...Alright.” He slowly began fucking her again, squeezing gently occasionally in rhythm with his thrusts. She seemed satisfied with this, humming under his fingertips, her throat vibrating in the space between his thumb and forefinger. When he squeezed a little harder, she shook her head, and he eased up. He breath was coming out in little puffs now, her eyes dazed. A fleeting thought in his head wondered if this was entirely healthy for her, but she knew her body better than he did. It was sexy, anyway, having such control over her. And having her trust him so much.

 

He was finding it hard to stave off orgasm. She was just so tight, so responsive to his every movement. Part of him wished it could last longer, but there was no avoiding it. Too dizzied from pleasure to articulate the question of whether he should cum inside her, he pulled out, rutting against her lips and that sensitive little bump she liked being touched so much. Lightening the pressure on her neck, he tangled a hand in her hair as he poured out onto her chest and belly. While it was obvious she wished he’d kept going, she gave a tired, approving smile to the sight of his cum dripping across her skin. When he caught his breath, he bent over near her ear.

 

“I’ll clean you up,” he purred. 

 

When his tongue made contact with her chest, she sighed happily, trailing her fingers across his head as he lapped up the cum. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste - a little sour, a little fruity. It was only polite to do this after defiling her, he figured. 

 

Remembering the dream she’d had, he continued kissing lower down her waist. She gave him a look of disbelief.

 

“I know you didn’t climax,” he said by way of explanation. “I could use my mouth, if you want.”

 

“Yeah, by all means.” She spread her legs further, and he positioned himself between them. The tuft of hair surrounding her slit tickled his face, and he hoped it wasn’t rude of him to part her lips with his fingers as he dove in with his tongue. 

 

She tasted incredible. Every essence that he’d smelled upon entering the room was in his mouth, intoxicatingly rich. It prompted him to press harder with his tongue, to her delight. She rolled her hips against him, gripping the sheets tightly in her balled-up fists. Flicking his tongue across her clit seemed to get the best response, so he focused on that, though it was hard with her twitching beneath him. On a whim, he closed his lips around it and sucked gently, and her hands flew to his head, pushing him down further as she cried out in ecstasy. 

 

Her orgasm lasted long, with her thighs clenched around his head and her hands falling shaking to the bed. She was silent, barely able to breathe it seemed, and that had its own appeal in comparison to her beautiful moans. Abruptly, she went limp, panting hard now that it was over. Javik lifted his head and smirked. He couldn’t resist chuckling a little to himself at how easy it was to wreck her like this. When Shepard heard him, she laughed too, louder and harder than he would have expected. 

 

“I trust you liked that?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?” she giggled. “Mm, get up here.” She patted the bed next to her. He stretched out beside her, almost laying a hand across her chest, then deciding it was too intimate a gesture and set it on his hip instead. She noticed, though, and pulled his wrist so his arm was resting on her waist. He snorted. 

 

“And what’s this about?”

 

Her smile faltered as she reconsidered whether the action was appropriate.

 

“I’m joking,” he clarified. “We can do that, if you want.”

 

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m used to cuddling a little after something like that.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine.” His voice came out softer than he would have liked. Why did she make him feel so weak? Just a few moments ago, he was relishing in the power he had over her, but now? It was hard to imagine getting the upper hand on her, much less his emotions. 

 

It must have been a consequence of her humanity. Yes, that was it. Humans were so quick to get attached, to people, places, and things, and their empathy was much stronger than that of other races. And she was clearly getting attached to him. That’s why he was feeling this way. Especially with their mental connection, he was certain that was it. These feelings and desires couldn’t be genuine, right? He wasn’t made for that.

 

“You’re thinking about something.” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Mind sharing?”   
  


“A little.” He paused. “I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s something I’d rather keep to myself. I’m sure you understand.”

 

She looked the slightest bit hurt, and he instantly regretted the words. But she put on a brave face and nodded.

 

“Yeah. I understand.” With a sigh, she rolled over to face him. “So are you sleeping here, or…?”

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not. I’ll turn out the light.” She wriggled out from his grasp, and as she crossed the room, he felt an absurd sense of longing. He immediately felt bitter about it.  _ I must have brain damage from being in stasis so long. This is ridiculous. _

 

She made her way back in the darkness, lying down and pressing herself to him with an arm slung over his waist.

 

“This okay?” she asked. 

 

“...Sure, it’s okay.” He held her close, a hand on her back. “I’m new to this. I don’t think I’ve explained that.”

 

“Really? New to sex, or to…”

 

“Soldiers like myself were only supposed to mate for procreation. Having such a passionate attachment to the act is… it’s different, is all.”

 

“I see.” She was silent as she tried to process this. “It makes sense, now, the way you didn’t want to be touched after last time.”

 

“Yes, that was why. It’s unfamiliar.”

 

“Do you think you could get used to it? Do you  _ want _ to get used to it?”

 

He didn’t like that he wanted to get used to it, but want he did. Especially now, with her breasts soft against his chestplate, head tucked under his chin with her hair tickling his neck. She was warm, and her scent had changed to something intoxicating in an entirely different way. Something that made him want to stay.

 

“I’m not sure if I could get used to it,” he told her. “But I’d love to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!!!!!


End file.
